The present invention relates to a device for the automated removal of workpieces arranged in a container. The device particularly serves the purpose of reliably and specifically removing objects from a container when the position of the objects is not known in advance. Such devices have generally been known as “Griff in die Kiste” [bin picking] devices.
Conventional devices for the automated removal of workpieces arranged in a container have a detector device for the purpose of detecting the workpieces, and a picker for the purpose of picking and removing the workpieces from the container. The picker is movable via a robot arm having six axes. In this case, a controller is included which evaluates the data of the detector device, plans the movement path of the robot arm, and controls the same accordingly. In the prior art, a standardized industrial robot is used for the purpose of moving the picker.
However, the inventors of the present invention have noticed that it is not always possible to reliably and consistently remove workpieces from a container by means of such an arrangement.